1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a probe provided to transmit/receive ultrasonic waves and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasonic imaging apparatus is an apparatus configured to transmit ultrasonic waves toward a target portion of an inside a subject from a surface of the subject, and non-invasively obtain cross sections of soft tissues or images related to blood flow by receiving reflected echo ultrasonic waves.
The ultrasonic imaging apparatus, when compared to other image diagnosis apparatus such as an x-ray apparatus, a CT Scanner (Computerized Tomography Scanner), a MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging) apparatus, or a nuclear medicine diagnosis apparatus, is provided in a small size thereof and less expensive, and is capable of displaying diagnostic images of an inside in real time. In addition, as no radiation exposure is present, the ultrasonic imaging apparatus is provided with higher level of safety. Therefore, the ultrasonic imaging apparatus is widely used in diagnoses of a heart and abdomen, in urology, as well as in gynecologic diagnosis.
The ultrasonic imaging apparatus is configured to transmit ultrasonic waves toward a subject as to obtain ultrasonic images of the subject, and includes a probe to receive echo ultrasonic waved that are reflected from the subject.